This invention relates to merging data words from a multi-lane serial bus to a parallel bus.
A system, such as a multiple integrated circuit (IC) device, may have both serial buses and parallel buses for the movement of data. Data may move along the buses in an asynchronous, “as required”, fashion. In consequence, data throughput on the buses can be uneven and highly variable. A high variability in throughput can be particularly problematic in mobile battery powered systems, where providing capability for peak data transfer events can place a significant load on the battery.
This invention seeks to provide an improved manner of coping with uneven data throughput demands on a system having serial and parallel buses.